throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive 10
Turn 46 - 50. Turn XLVI: 475 BCE - 450 BCE NPC Events * Achaemenid Empire: '''They expand more into India and establish a vassal from the ashes of the former Guvatan nation. They come into contact with the Indian nations and demand they pay tribute to them and in return they will trade with them. If they refuse, they will raid them. Byzantium is also formed from a former Greek settlement. * '''Apenninians: '''They assimilate the last of the Calabrians. * '''Ehime: '''Another new nation in Japan with its capital in Matsuyama. * '''Van Lang: '''A Me Cheng nation is formed in modern-day Vietnam with its capital in Phong Chau. They start to take over Me Cheng lands. * '''Alai: '''Several large swathes of tribes absorb Me Cheng tribes, helping Van Lang with their conquests. * '''Illyrics: '''They take some Veladin land. * '''Jylland: '''By cutting trade with Danes on Sjaelland, they manage to convince them to pledge allegiance to the Jyllandic crown and become part of Jylland. The king orders the construction of a capital, Kopnhavn, which becomes an important trade node between the Jyllandic and the Geats. They accept trade with Sealand. * '''Powhatan and Muscogee: '''The two Native American cultures divide up remaining lands between them. * '''Tanukhi: '''New Native American culture. * '''Tungusics: '''Tribes make their way onto Sakhalin and settle there. * '''Bornholm: '''It is invaded and captured by Vesnia, the Geats being killed and unable to escape from the island. * '''Nanda: '''They accept the deal given by the Achaemenid Persians and start to expand to the west and east along rivers. * '''Polynesians: '''Polynesian tribes migrate further west on New Guinea. * '''Pulau: '''Several Pulau tribes expand onto Palawan Island and further. * '''Ugrians and Tolonra: '''The two cultures start to take eastern North Slavic lands, with the Tolonra tribes getting quite rich from raiding and taking North Slavic tribes' supplies, resources and such. * '''Koreans: '''Korean tribes migrate to the northwest, away from the giants of Zhao and Gojoseon to their south. * '''Conquest of Cymrer: '''Plymouth agrees and the invasion of Cymrer is started by them and Sealand. The Cymric people fight fiercely but it is not enough. It ends up split between Sealand and Plymouth, with Plymouth retaking Caerdydd. * '''Muscat: '''They expand to the south. * '''Marn: '''After the Conquest of Cymrer, they decide it is good to not be at war or have hostile relations with Sealand, so they accept, however they are secretly discussing matters surrounding Sealand with some of the other Sealandic dynasties. * '''Indian Nations: '''They agree to the Achaemenid Empire's demands. '''Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Willhelm II Lionheart. Caspian I Lionheart, Arthur I Lionheart. * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 26.100 ** Doner: 2.900 ** Rural Areas: ~385.500 ** Total: 414.500 ** '''Population: 95.5% Sealandian, 3.5% Other, 1% Cymerian. ** Religion: 95% Sealand Paganism, 5% Other * Military: Conscription: 5% (20.725) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 7.000 *** Shortswordmen: 6.820 *** Bowmen: 6.820 *** Scouts: 52 ** Naval team: *** Spearmen: 1.750 *** Shortswordsmen: 1.733 *** Bowmen: 1.955 ** Land team: *** Spearmen: 5.250 *** Shortswordsmen: 5.087 *** Bowmen: 4.865 * Wars and Conflicts: * Navy: 'Total of 742 ships. ** 202 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 152 trade ships ** 41 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 347 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Eastern tribes of Albion: Will anyone of you join us? we will promise that you will get food and equipment. ** Military Alliance: We ask Plymoth if they want to make an alliance with us, if either one of us gets attacked we will help eachother out, and if one of us attacks, the other gets a choice to join the war or not. * Events: ** The kings children: The kings children share the same thoughts as Willhelm the second. Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Noble Council (R 476 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based mainly off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland and some Danish tribes. It is currently strained. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 20650 ** Raustadt: 7136 ** Fleischermark: 1210 ** Rural Areas: ~98000 ** Population: 90% Vesnians, 10% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: **'Raustadt Riot: '''A large riot broke out in Raustadt between different claimants' supporters and several people died from the ensuing violence and fire. Following the Rosmark War our nation has been going off the deep end. * '''Military:' ** Spearmen: 445 ** Shortswordmen: 380 ** Bowmen: 415 ** Scouts: 98 * Navy: ** 120 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 220 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 330 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: **N/A * Events: ** Succession Crisis: '''The noble council is having problems controlling the nation as pretenders are rising up trying to take power. ** '''Heineg: '''We establish a military outpost that becomes a settlement on Bornholm to protect it. ** '''Slight Expansion: '''We expand a bit to the east. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch with vassals (the Royal Pagadami family) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. *** Pamáli: '~415.000 *** '''Uruqmbi: '~225.000 *** '''Walowasa: ~144.000 *** Nirga: '~124.000 *** '''Oroborus: '~69.000 *** '''Tamu Palu: ~30.000 *** Rural Areas: ~780.000 *** Total population: '''1.787.000 *** '''Religion: 9% Hinduism, 91% Banbok. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** ** Military: 'total of about 5% (89.350) *** 20.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) *** 15.000 bowmen *** 2.470 Slingers *** 5.000 Torchers *** 6.000 Blowdarters *** 2.000 Battle Medics *** 100 spies *** 14.600 fire bowmen. *** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** 15.000 swordmen (14.000 have shields) *** 22.500 cavalry *** 3.000 Saboteers **** '''Navy: ' ***** 550 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ***** 420 large transport ships (can hold around 23 men) ***** 180 Shirigunami (can hold around 140 people) ***** 290 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 6 people) ***** 13000 fishing ships **** '''Diplomacy: ***** Achaemenid Empire: sure, we will pay, and we hope that we can be friends, we do accept your trade. ***** Double Boost: We Assmililate some of the Achaemenidian culture and Assimilate some of our to them through trade. ***** Aliance: we ask Karnataka, Kerala and Nagapattinam to join the Indian aliance. ***** Indian Friendship: The nobles of the Indazi Brotherhood start to try to befriend neighbourhood nations nobles. **** Events: **** Population Explotion: Because of the previous gigantic stabilization less babies than usual died early, the average babies per family counter righ now is about 7 and usually 2 of the offspring die **** New city: Due to overpopulation in Pamáli people move and create the city Tamu Palu. The city is established in the middle between Walowasa and Uruqmbi. **** Road of Connection: due to the overpopulations we connect all our cities to a big road to fluently trade and move between them. **** Food for the People: We further improve our farming equipment and farmland. **** Northern expansion: civilian people move into our border with Jishvuu to create smaller villages. Turn XLVII: 450 BCE - 425 BCE NPC Events: * Sao: '''An African culture group to the east of Lake Chad. * '''Malagasy: '''New settlers start to move and explore south, expanding Malagasy territories there. * '''Suwarnabhumi: '''A Song Vhi state is formed in modern-day Burma, starting from people forming a city known as Thaton. From this a kingdom is formed. Some people just call it the Thaton Kingdom. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''Greek explorers and voyagers create a colony in southern France, taking the old city of Marselha. The territory becomes part of the Hellenic Kingdom. The Hellenic people also take part in the Greco-Persian war. Sparta becomes a city and the war capital of the confederative kingdom. * '''Etruria: '''Etruscan peoples migrate south on Corsica, chasing the Apenninians away. In the south they establish a town named Cinarca, which becomes a trade node between Etruria and nearby empire Aruns. * '''Illyria: '''They establish alliances with smaller Illyric tribes and expand into modern-day Albania to establish Epidamnos. * '''Achaemenid Empire: '''Under Artaxerxes I, the empire conquers the Indus Valley and starts influencing the Indian kingdoms and nations with trade and introducing Zoroastrianism to them as well as founding Ledra on the island of Cyprus. They are involved in the Greco-Persian war and are greatly hit by the Kulutar Plague. * '''Khergits: '''Some Khergit raiders pillage and conquer some isolated Afasevo tribes. * '''Nok: '''New African culture concentrated mostly in modern-day Nigeria. * '''Potawatomi, Iroquois, Shawnee and Lenape: '''Several new Native American cultures in modern-day Northern USA. * '''Aruns: '''They establish trade relations with Etruria, expand to the west in Africa and in Valencia, establish a city in the south of Sardinia, named Carails and support the Greek coalition with equipment during the Greco-Persian war. They are slightly affected by the Kulutar Plague in the east. * '''Rosmark: '''Rosmark people establish the capital of Vekera. * '''Greco-Persian war: '''A war breaks out between the Achaemenid Empire and the Greek states of Macedon and the Hellenic Kingdom. Illyria joins in as well on the Greek side. They take tons of losses before being able to repel the Achaemenid Persians, largely due to their forces being weakened and killed by sickness. The Achaemenid Empire was forced to make peace. * '''Uru: '''New South American culture. * '''Sealandic Scurvy: '''A big outbreak of scurvy breaks out in Sealand and surrounding areas, killing thousands. It starts to fall back around 427 BCE, but it is still around and causing deaths and problems. * '''Odsha, Samatata, Nanda, Panchala and Kuru: '''New Indian kingdoms formed in the north. The region is starting to become populated with more and more nations seeking greatness in the subcontinent, establishing relations with eachother. * '''Roman Republic: '''They start a large military campaign, conquering several Apenninian tribes and becoming a powerhouse in the region, rivaling their northern neighbours the Etruscans and almost even Aruns. * '''Kulutar Plague: '''A sickness thought to have arrived from trades from Ceylon and nearby areas, it quickly spreads throughout India, barring the northern kingdoms and through the huge supply lines, affected the Achaemenid Empire and Anand greatly. The plague causes thousands of deaths through symptoms of vomiting blood, nausea and deadly fever. Due to the relatively low child birth in the southern Indian nations, the plague starts to disappear rather quickly, however the Achaemenid Persians have a big problem with it with their large population, even going so far to force them to stop the war against the Greek nations. * '''Kassites: '''They are pushed away by Achaemenid Persians. Many tribes start to become bigger, lowering the amount of tribes and they start to plot revenge against the Persians and the retaking of what they consider to be their rightful land. They migrate and fight off Ujamuha tribes to gain more land. * '''Karnataka, Kerala and Nagapattinam: '''Kerala and Nagapattinam accept the Ymirian proposal, however Karnataka declines, not wanting to be involved in military treaties. They maintain good relations though. * '''Plymouth: '''They don't agree to a full military alliance but to a defensive pact. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch with vassals (the Royal Pagadami family) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. ** Pamáli: '~369.000 ** '''Uruqmbi: '~205.000 ** '''Walowasa: ~129.000 ** Nirga: '~115.000 ** '''Oroborus: '~60.000 ** '''Tamu Palu: ~24.000 ** Rural Areas: ~712.000 ** Total population: '''1.615.000 ** '''Religion: 9% Hinduism, 91% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military stabilization: even though people are lost we keep the same size of the military * Military: 'total of about 5.5% (89.350) ** 20.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) ** 15.000 bowmen ** 2.470 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 6.000 Blowdarters ** 2.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 14.600 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 15.000 swordmen (14.000 have shields) ** 22.500 cavalry ** 3.000 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 560 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ** 430 large transport ships (can hold around 23 men) ** 200 Shirigunami (can hold around 140 people) ** 310 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 6 people) ** 16000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Indian Alliance: let´s share intel over the disease so that we may get rid of it quickly. ** Karnataka: We Assimilate out culture to them. ** Mysore: we assimilate our culture to them. * Events: ** Population Implotion: The sickness that has spread killed of 400.000 people in the Brotherhood. ** Blockade: Walking routs are restricted during the plague to slow it down. ** City on the road: Due to Tamu Palu being close to important cities they have alot of trade flowing and are no longer starving. ** The Maldives: our ships find one of the islands in the maldives and report that they have found land, we send an exploration force of 500 to settle down there ** Food production: we Improve our food production even further to the point that the food suply become stable Kingdom of Vesnia | Burgenbrao-Heineg, Ostenmark, Fleischerland and Raustadt (final turn): * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Noble Council (R 476 BCE - 20 December 442 BCE), Jörgien Herda (21 December 442 BCE - 16 February 441 BCE) * '''Economy: Our economy is obsolete. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: ~20000 ** Raustadt: ~7500 ** Fleischermark: ~1400 ** Rural Areas: ~98000 ** Population: 80% Vesnians, 20% Latin-Germanics ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Latin-Germanic religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Vesnian Civil War and Collapse: '''The Noble Council had trouble with keeping the Vesnian people together due to Rosmarkese and Latin-Germanic migrations and influences, with each city almost essentially being independent. Through turmoil, riots and fights, a hired mercenary originally from Rosmark, Jörgien Herda, became part of the Noble Council and plotted a coup to rid the Noble Council and reinstate the monarchy. It failed, even though he had the council killed and ruled for almost two months, he was murdered by the chief of Raustadt, Östen Fargothh who attempted his own coup, this however led to a civil war between the different chiefs of the cities that lasted for 2 years before all of them signed a treaty that split Vesnia into 5. * '''Military: ** Obsolete * Navy: ** Obsolete * Diplomacy: **Obsolete * Events: **Obsolete Kingdom of Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Arthur I Lionheart. Lancelot I Lionheart, Willhelm II Lionheart. * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture, fishing and trading. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 26.300 ** Doner: 3,000 ** Rural Areas: ~386.300 ** Total: 415.600 ** '''Population: 95.7% Sealandian, 3.6% Other, 0.7% Cymerian. ** Religion: 95% Sealand Paganism, 5% Other * Military: Conscription: 5% (20.725) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 7.000 *** Shortswordmen: 6.845 *** Bowmen: 6.845 *** Scouts: 57 ** Naval team: *** Spearmen: 1.750 *** Shortswordsmen: 1.758 *** Bowmen: 1.955 ** Land team: *** Spearmen: 5.250 *** Shortswordsmen: 5.087 *** Bowmen: 4.890 * Wars and Conflicts: * Navy: 'Total of 750 ships. ** 205 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 153 trade ships ** 42 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 350 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Marn: We Improve Relations. * Events: ** Expansion: We send Half of the Navy team to annex the north wester part of Hauts-de-France (state in France). Turn XLVIII: 425 BCE - 400 BCE NPC Events: * Algonquain: '''Native American culture formed in the New York State area. * '''Arawak: '''Several tribes spread further into Cuba and they also migrate onto the northern Bahamas. * '''Meroë: '''The Kingdom of Kush turns into the Kingdom of Meroë, forming a new city and expanding to the coast of the Red Sea. They start to become a rival of Damot. * '''Indian Explosion: '''Peoples living in, around and near the fertile crescent of the Ganges (Padma) river start to rapidly form states: Kalani, Vatsa, Kosala, Viheda, Mala and Ganges. They start to overrun the remaining Ujamuha tribes. These kingdoms stand against the Achaemenid influence in the indian subcontinent. * '''Andhraka: '''A new Dravidian state is formed on the east coast of India, they start rapid expansion, gaining a large population. * '''Srubna: '''They are raided by peoples around them, forcing them to migrate away and lose territory. * '''Sapmi People: '''Some tribes assimilate a few Suomi tribes. * '''Baja People: '''They expand into California and further into Mexico, but stop upon hitting inhospitable desert. * '''Sealand: '''Their landing succeeds as they overrun the Gallic and Celtic tribes. The Sealandic Scurvy, which killed almost half of their population, starts fading away, as it spreads to Western Europe instead. * '''Mayans: '''Some Mayan tribes expand slightly to the north. * '''Inca: '''Inca tribes start to assimilate some Sedenan tribes. * '''Achaemenid Empire: '''They are largely affected by the Kulutar Plague, which remains in India, but isn't as effective there. The Achaemenids lose many people and start to create a cap for amount of children per family to try and kill the disease off, at the end of the century. They also lose more Arabian land to raiders but conquer land in the Caucasus and Central Asia up to the Aral Sea. They form Aleppo and Trebizond, which grow very quickly as people attempt to flee form the plague. * '''Guptanak: '''They are employed by Achaemenid Persians to raid Jishvuu villages and share the loot with them, the Jishvuu start losing tribes very fast. They also take Ujamuha territory during the Indian Explosion. * '''Jylland: '''Migrators and explorers expand to the south and onto some islands. * '''Vesnia: '''It has collapsed. Burgenbrao and Heineg unite in 423 BCE. * '''Odhsa: '''They expand to border Samatata who also expands towards their direction to form a border as well as expanding south. * '''Kerala: '''In an agreement they grant some of the indian land originally owned by Ulmara Wadua to Ceylon. * '''Balkans: '''Small territorial exchanges between Proto-Balkans, Greeks and Illyrics. * '''Kamchatkans: '''Tribes migrate slightly to the north. * '''Indazi Brotherhood: '''Their food production isn't completely stable, but almost. A few Jishvuu border tribes join, afraid of the Guptanak invasions going on. * '''Jomoto: '''They take more of Sakhalin. * '''Sai: '''They take Alai territory. * '''Yamato: '''They use their technology and some threats to assimilate tribes into their realm. * '''Muscat, Gerrha and Anand: '''The Achaemenid vassal states expand slightly. * '''Maldives: '''They are already owned by Ceylon. The Ymirian settlers land on the islands and are eventually discovered by the Tamils living there who tell the leader. Ceylon threatens war against the Indazi Brotherhood if they don't leave the islands. * '''Gojoseon: '''In an attempt to be able to withstand Zhao in an eventual war, they take more territory to the east and form the two cities of Daelyeong and Van-teung. * '''Zhao: '''They grow stronger and take more Fen tribes. They invent the drawloom to weave cloths with. * '''Nok: '''In line with trading with Bolomo, they expand to border them. * '''Gambia: '''The Gambian nation makes a slight expansion to the east. * '''Malacca: '''Malacca forms the city of Tumasik in what is real life Singapore. * '''Song Vhi: '''They expand to border Malacca. * '''Pulau: '''They discover an uninhabited island which they migrate to. * '''Polynesians: '''Migrations further into New Guinea continue. * '''Gauls: '''They take more Celtic territory. * '''Mumhain: '''They are slightly affected by the Sealandic Scurvy but avoid most of it. To become more stable, they expand and form a capital: Corcaigh. * '''Saatum: '''The Kassites have long been angry over the Achaemenid Empire, which forced them out of their lands on long trails of migration. One man, Saatum, leads larger groups of Kassites in raids, sackings and pillages of eastern Persian settlements, this inspired many Kassites to take up the battle against the Achaemenid Persians. In 418 BCE, a raid was carried out on Bactra and while it was mostly a success, Saatum was killed. Angered and inspired, some Kassites, mostly formed of the raiders and some other citizens form a state they intend to expand to fight the Achaemenid Empire head on. They name it and its capital after Saatum himself. * '''Roman Republic: '''They establish a small territory in the east of the Italian Peninsula. It becomes a military outpost to be used to flank other Apenninian tribes in eventual conquests. While small, nearby states start to see the Romans as an incoming large and important player in the Mediterranean scene. * '''Aruns: '''They change the name of Sedfaxx to Lixus. * '''Marn: '''They agree to improve relations with Sealand. '''Kingdom of Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Willhelm II Lionheart, Loring I Lionheart, Caspian I Lionheart. * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture, fishing and trading. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 26.300 ** Doner: 3,000 ** Rural Areas: ~230,700 ** Total: 260.000 ** '''Population: 90% Sealandian, 8.6% Other, 1.4% Cymerian. ** Religion: 92% Sealand Paganism, 8% Other * Military: Conscription: 10% (26.000) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 10.000 *** Shortswordmen: 9.000 *** Bowmen: 7.000 *** Scouts: 57 ** Naval team: *** Spearmen: 4.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 3.700 *** Bowmen: 2.000 ** Land team: *** Spearmen: 5.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 5.300 *** Bowmen: 5.000 * Wars and Conflicts: * Expansions: ** First expansion in northern France: We send 1/4th of the naval team to expand to the south along the coast. ** Second expansion in northern France: We send 1/4th of the naval team to expand to the east along the coast. ** Third expansion in northern France: We sen 1/4th of the naval team to expand to the southeast. * Navy: 'Total of 750 ships. ** 205 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 153 trade ships ** 42 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 350 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' * '''Events: ** Conscription: Change of conscription to 10% Indazi Brotherhood: ** Government: ''' *** '''Ruler: Monarch with vassals (the Royal Pagadami family) *** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. *** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. *** Pamáli: '~410.000 *** '''Uruqmbi: '~235.000 *** '''Walowasa: ~150.000 *** Nirga: '~135.000 *** '''Oroborus: '~70.000 *** '''Tamu Palu: ~35.000 *** Rural Areas: ~760.000 *** Total population: '''1.795.000 *** '''Religion: 9% Hinduism, 91% Banbok. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Military stabilization: we lower the conscription down to 5% ** Military: 'total of about 5% (89.750) *** 20.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) *** 15.000 bowmen *** 2.470 Slingers *** 5.000 Torchers *** 6.000 Blowdarters *** 2.000 Battle Medics *** 100 spies *** 14.600 fire bowmen. *** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** 15.000 swordmen (14.000 have shields) *** 22.900 cavalry *** 3.000 Saboteers ** '''Navy: ' *** 590 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) *** 450 large transport ships (can hold around 23 men) *** 220 Shirigunami (can hold around 140 people) *** 360 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 6 people) *** 18500 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Kalani, Vatsa, Kosala, Viheda, Mala and Ganges: We are gratefull for you effort against The achademian empire, do you want to trade and be friends? *** Mysore, Karnataka and Nadu: We heavilly trade with them to improve our popularity and assimilate our culture to them. ** Events: *** Sickness begone: '''after the sickness less children die thus another population exploation. *** '''Spice and sugar: Our slaves change to spice and sugar production which we sell throughout India *** Maldives: we leave the islands. *** Indian steelworks: we kick our mining and tool production back on its feet. *** Huge Feast: as our food supply and economy is stable, the Queen starts a huge feast and invite every high up noble and royal within India except Ceylon to socialize and improve relations Turn XLIX: 400 BCE - 375 BCE NPC Events: * Northern Indian Nations (to Ymiri): '''Why would we help you when you are actively working with the Persians? They also reject Queen Pagadamis feast request, for the same reasons. * '''Sealand: '''Their huge army takes a toll on the economy, significantly slowing down the reconstruction of their kingdom starting a minor famine. 15 000 soldiers desert from the army, rebelling against their conscription. The expansion in France goes rather well, but due to desertion it is not as effective. * '''Ostenmark: '''They make slight expansions to the east. Also they establish a capital to stay stable, so they form the city of Vidania. * '''Ujamuha: '''The cut-off tribes are absorbed and conquered Jishvuu and Dravidian tribes. * '''Damot: '''They start to rival Meroë and so they expand to create a bigger border and establish two cities: Obock, their capital and Massawa. * '''Tolonran Raiding Period: '''With riches around them, the idea of raiding becomes much more significant and Tolonra raids occur over several areas. They raid and take lands surrounding Lake Balaton from Illyric hands, the remaining Scythian tribes by the Caspian Sea, parts of eastern North Slavic territory and southern Ugrian lands, small parts of Achaemenid lands in the Caucasus mountains and lands connecting from Achaemenid holdings on the west coast of the Black Sea and Crimea. The chieftain of the Vongra tribe, Gyunszé, contemplates the idea of a Tolonran empire and starts participating in raids on Jikos, Novomo, Scythian settlements and several North and South Slavic villages, lopping heads off regularly. He raised an army of 4 000 to march on Jikos and establish the state there, but as the army was just about to enter, he was struck in the chest by an arrow and died. The shot came from a hiding Tolonran tribe that knew of the plans and weren't compliant with them, however the Tolonrans believed it was the Persians who stood defending the city. As arrows flew by from the defenders, killing many of their horseriders, the Tolonrans retreated and the raiding period ended in 377 BCE. * '''Indazi Brotherhood: '''Due to their conscription taking a slight toll on the economy, 4 000 of their troops desert. This happens a short while after the lowering of conscription levels. * '''Gojoseon War: '''Zhao's preparations for war are rendered rather futile as Gojoseon declares a surprise war, sending a weak army to invade the poorly prepared Zhao army on the border, while other armies are sent to invade the Shandong Peninsula, only to only harass the coastal areas as the armies are sent to defend it, allowing the weaker army in the north to be aided by more troops and rapidly capture territory. Zhao sued for peace and lost territory to the korean nation. * '''Gåby: '''A Tolonra raid in otl northern Poland goes badly and the raiders retreat to Ostenmark, who agree to keep them there if they pay taxes, but North Slavic tribesman want all the raiders dead and try to proposition a deal with the Ostenmark people, however the raiders escape to Scandinavia. Residing in Stackenholmen, the raider leader, Tulunsman, learns of the power of the old Sveijan Kingdom and sees oppurtunity to become a legend as big as the Sveijan kings. Thus, he, the raiders and people they recruited set sail to try and take Gåby from the Suomi. It went terrible, for both sides, the flames of torchmen went crazy as the town burned and the two sides perished horribly, including Tulunsman, who tried to escape on the sailship, but it sunk with him in it. In the struggle, Gåby was destroyed. * '''Tungusics: '''Migrating tribes make their way north and into further parts of Siberia and Sakhalin. * '''Jomoto: '''They continue expansion in Sakhalin, making contact with the Tungusics and establishing a trade system. * '''Satkuta: '''New Northern Indian nation. * '''Kerala: '''Their new leader Abhishek is worried over the Ymirian attempts to spread their culture and thus makes a secret alliance with Ceylon, to act in case it goes overboard. They also form Thiruvananthapuram, commonly just called Trivandrum, as a capital. * '''Karnataka: '''The decades of Jishvuu raids slow down and the Karnatakans are able to fight them back until they stop. Karnataka expands north and starts focusing on rebuilding the nation. For this reason they reject Queen Pagadamis feast request, having no time for socializing in these times. * '''Saatum: '''Tzungilts is the new grand chieftain and he and his army perform a very successful raid on Bactra, sacking it and taking away the most precious items they could find. The ideas of revenge form a big part of Saatum culture and they use this as well as Kassite nationalism and offering of their riches to absorb more tribes and grow into a bigger and bigger entity. * '''Meroë: '''They take out the isolated Monroe tribes and work together with the Achaemenid Persians to annex and conquer more Monroe tribes. * '''Gerrha: '''They form Al Khor. * '''Chonans: '''Chonan tribes expand to the west coast of Chile. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''The Kingdom expands a bit in the mainland and a lot to the west in southern France. They form two cities, Chalkida in Central Greece and Tolosa in France, which becomes a big trade center between Aruns, the Kingdom as well as Gallic and Iberian tribes. * '''Macedon: '''Plans are intitated to conquer the Achaemenid Empire, with the Macedonian generals coming up with military tactics that are revolutionary for the time period. The old capital of Aigai, is merged with the growing settlement of Pella, which is what the capital changes its name to. * '''Zhao: '''Aside from losing the Gojoseon War, they keep working on the Great Wall of China to protect from raids, having heard rumors from the Achaemenid Persians. They establish Qingdao on the Shandong Peninsula after the war to provide a proper protection of the region by the Bohai Sea and Yellow Sea. They also accept a few Uighur tribes who wanted to be part of them, into the empire. * '''Polynesians: '''Even more tribes migrate westwards on New Guinea. * '''Choctaw: '''They make their way to the southwest. * '''Arawak: '''Arawak peoples migrate further east into South America, establishing settlements in the Amazon rainforest and starting to make contact and trade with the Amazonas tribes as well as interacting with the Amerindians. * '''West African Collapse: '''Nabouo, Nok, Bantu and Cemorook raids, along with overall instability leads to the complete collapse of Bolomo and Otok. * '''Tuareg: '''The climate of the Central Sahara becomes so inhospitable that the spread out tribes are forced to move north. * '''Monroe: '''After losing access to the Red Sea and lacking access to the Nile, they start dying off, which is exacerbated by Meroë and Achaemenid invasions. * '''Achaemenid Empire: '''They invade Monroe tribes, start to recover from the Kulutar Plague, which has almost died off, form Tarjuncea and Bercca and start the rebuilding of Bactra. They prepare to annihilate Saatum, whom they see as barbaric lesser beings. * '''Malacca: '''Their large size, without that many cities, results in the amount of non-Malaccans to cause trouble for the Kingdom, as the nation starts to tear apart. They make slight expansions on Sumatra. * '''Ganges: '''They expand to border Suwarnabhumi. * '''Suwarnabhumi: '''They expand to border Ganges. * '''Anand: '''Being almost completely restored to the original kingdom, they change their name back to Guvata. They also gladly accept the request of the feast and their leader Munmuti III speaks to Queen Pagadami about pursuing greater relations with the Achaemenid Empire and its potential, with the idea of a big co-operating movement between Persia and Southern India. * '''Mi'kmaq: '''The Mi'kmaq make slight expansions to the north. * '''Aruns: '''Arunsioi merchants gleefully trade in Tolosa and the empire also makes some expansions in Iberia. * '''Illyria: '''They work together with the Greek states and make expansions in the north. They also establish relations with Venenzia as soon as it's created. * '''Venenzia: '''A Veladin named Ozsartos takes matters into is own hand and forms Venenzia, a small trade nation with its capital based in Veneto, which has been a trade city for as long as it has existed. * '''Vaeleum: '''Remaining Apenninians on Sicily worry over their home being conquered by foreigners and thus unite to form Vaeleum. However, they know they still won't last so king Adius makes contact with Roman consul Quintus Fabius Ambustus, who promises that Rome will defend Vaeleum in any potential conflict. * '''Viheda: '''They expand to the east to make Nandan expansion as hard as possible. * '''Nanda: '''They make an alliance with Vatsa and Satkuta against Viheda. * '''Malagasy: '''Some tribes sail and land on the Comoros islands. * '''Ceylon: '''The Ceylonic king denounces the Indazi Brotherhood for what they consider illegal occupation of the Maldives, even after the Ymirians left. '''Kingdom of Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Caspian I Lionheart. Gustav I Lionheart. * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture, fishing and trading. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 28.000 ** Doner: 5,000 ** Rural Areas: ~236,000 ** Total: 265.000 ** '''Population: 90.5% Sealandian, 1.2% Cymerian, 8.3% Other. ** Religion: 92.5% Sealand Paganism, 7.5% Other * Military: Conscription: 7% (16.507) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 6.800 *** Shortswordmen: 5.700 *** Bowmen: 4.000 *** Scouts: 7 ** Naval team: '''Total: 6.200 *** Spearmen: 2.300 *** Shortswordsmen: 2.400 *** Bowmen: 1.500 ** '''Land team: Total: 10.300 *** Spearmen: 4.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 3.300 *** Bowmen: 2.500 * Wars and Conflicts: * Expansions: ** First expansion in northern France: We send 1/3th of the naval team to expand to the south along the coast. ** Second expansion in northern France: We send 1/3th of the naval team to expand to the east along the coast. ** Third expansion in northern France: We send 1/3th of the naval team to expand to the southeast. * Navy: 'Total of 760 ships. ** 208 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 155 trade ships ** 45 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 352 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Albion tribes: We ask some small tribes in Albion if they want to join our kingdom. * Events: ** Conscription: Change of conscription to 7% ** Economy problem: We make the Taxes higher by 0.3% Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch with vassals (the Royal Pagadami family) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. ** Pamáli: '~450.000 ** '''Uruqmbi: '~265.000 ** '''Walowasa: ~175.000 ** Nirga: '~160.000 ** '''Oroborus: '~90.000 ** '''Tamu Palu: ~50.000 ** Rural Areas: ~850.000 ** Total population: '''1.795.000 (2.040.000 ** '''Religion: 4% Hinduism, 96% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** 80%: we put 80% of our army on the borders of dravidian teritory, the plan is to breeze through by attacking small targets and spliting the enemy up to destroy its command. We focus on the coast to create borders with Andhraka. ** Naval invasion: we send 10% of our army into a naval invasion in the dravidian land between Andhraka and Odsha. ** Remilitarisation: we conscript 8% of our people. ** 10%: 10% of our army guard diffrent cities, borders and the coast. * Military: 'total of about 5% (89.750) 163.200 ** 30.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) ** 25.000 bowmen ** 2.470 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 7.000 Blowdarters ** 5.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 34.600 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 25.000 swordmen (14.000 have shields) ** 42.350 cavalry ** 3.000 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 640 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ** 500 large transport ships (can hold around 23 men) ** 240 Shirigunami (can hold around 140 people) ** 400 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 6 people) ** 25000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Guvata: The Queen Pagadami IV travel to Guvata, "An expandance of infulence would benefit both of us greatfully. Just tell us when you are ready and we will be prepared, only if we get fair shares ofcourse." ** Andhraka: Do you want to trade? ** Mysore, karnataka and Nadu: We heavily trade to spread our religion to them more. ** Achaemenid Empire: '''We start growing attached to you (lie) may our leader pay you a visit? * '''Events: ** Military restabilazation: Military service pays better, we also build alot more weapons and reinforce aggresivness in our religion. ** Pamáli: '''Pamáli rapidly expand its size to fit more people. ** '''Stabalized: our empire is stable, time to expand the peoples aggresivness and bloodthirst for Dravidians. Turn L: 375 BCE - 350 BCE NPC Events: * The Great Indian War: '''Ymirian invasions into Dravidian territory go splendid at first, for 2 years. Then the Dravidians start to contact the Northern Indian nations. Just a little before, the Achaemenid Persians declare war on Saatum, who recently expanded, and head to invade, only to be met by large armies of allied Kassites, leading to the vast majority of Kassites fighting alongside Saatum. Prior to the big war Nanda and its allies also invade and split Viheda. The vast majority of Dravidian tribes, fighting against Ymiri, convince the North Indian nations to help them. The nations agree since they know the Achaemenid Empire is at war and that Ymiri helps them, so they declare war on Ymiri and the Achaemenid Empire. The Andhrakans, first wanting to be neutral, declares war on Ymiri due to the new colony agitating them. Odsha however, remains neutral. Tolonra tribes start raiding the Persians and the North Indian Coalition invades Kuru, who were revealed to be giving the Achaemenids supplies. Meanwhile, Ceylon takes the oppurtunity of the chaos to invade Nadu. The Achaemenids are able to get almost all Guptanak tribes on their side, who invade into Kalani. * '''GIW: Indian Front: '''Kuru is invaded and swiftly loses land, on the brink of surrender very quickly. Kalani loses land to Guptanak tribes and Guvatan soldiers. Meanwhile, Ymiris colony is swiftly occupied by Andhraka and the new Ymirian lands are starting to be taken back by Dravidians and armies from the North Indian Coalition. * '''GIW: Kassite War: '''The Persians manage to push to Saatum's borders, but are stopped there. They also lose land in a little bit to the south. * '''GIW: Tolonra: '''They sack and occupy Crimea and the Novomo region and also push through by the Caspian Sea. They are unable to push in the Caucasus, whose mountains enable the Persians to defend themselves very effectively. * '''GIW: Invasion of Nadu: Ceylon invades Nadu, whose inferior military stops them from being able to defend very well. Nadu and Mysore, both scared of Ceylonic invasions, ask the Indazi Brotherhood to help them. * Oman: '''Before the GIW, Muscat expanded west, but the territory was hard to control by themselves, so it was turned into another Achaemenid vassal to be more easily governed. * '''Greek Philosophy: '''Philosophy in Greece is at an all time high with philosophers like Socrates, Aristotle, Plato and Diogenes. * '''Kerala and Nagapattinam: '''They abandon their alliance with Ymiri after the GIW started. * '''Adnanites: '''Inspired by nearby states, all of the people in the Arabian Peninsula form a culture. * '''Kaga: '''New Japanese nation with its capital in Komatsu. * '''Aruns: '''They expand to the south in their most narrow areas. * '''Roman-Hellenic War: '''The Hellenic Kingdom invades Vaeleum, leading to Rome joining to defend Vaeleum. The Romans kicked the Greeks out of Calabria and tried to invade Sicily, but it failed. Worried over a potential Achaemenid invasion as the GIW had started, the Hellenic Kingdom surrendered and lost Calabria to the Romans. Vaeleum was unable to gain Hellenic Sicily, but was paid a large amount of reparations, making them rich. * '''Albion: '''They decline to join Sealand, wanting their independence and also identifying more with the Sealandic kingdoms in Ireland. * '''Monroe: '''After a decade they die off. * '''Damot: '''They expand to the east and plan for war with Meroë. * '''Java: '''They settle in Sulawesi. * '''Polynesians: '''Polynesian tribes land on the southern island of New Zealand and quickly migrate through its entirety. * '''Amazonas: '''They expand along the coast of the south Atlantic. * '''Incas: '''Inca tribes assimilate a few Sedenan tribes. * '''Nuuktik: '''Several of the Nuuktik tribes migrate north and northeast into present-day Canadian territory. * '''Macedon: '''Macedon take part in the Roman-Hellenic War but don't do much and are not as weakened after the peace conference. They absorb the last Greeks as well and prepare to use the Achaemenids growing weakness to their advantage, creating a tactic called the Macedonian phalanx, which they think will work against the Persians greatly. Alexander III is born in 356 BC and is soon about to become a legend. * '''Dacians: '''They lose lands to raiding Tolonrans. * '''Zhao: '''Zhao makes slight expansions and also works on inventions and their inner matters. They also sign the Guangzhou Accord * '''Van Lang: '''They make an agreement with Zhao, called the Guangzhou Accord. It entails that Zhao is not to invade Van Lang and Van Lang shall pay tribute to them in exchange. * '''Malacca: '''It collapses into Javan nations on Sumatra and Malaccan nations in Peninsular Malaya. * '''Apenninians: '''They invade and chase Gallic tribes on the other side of the Alps out of the region so they can settle there themselves. * '''Roman Republic: '''Aside from the Roman-Hellenic War, they conquer more Apenninian tribes and plan on using their three dislocated territories to invade other tribes from all sides and dominate the peninsula. * '''Tungusics and Jomoto: '''More expansion and trade occurs in Sakhalin. * '''Sealand: '''3 000 more troops desert due to the high conscription. * '''Arabat: '''They form Salalah as their capital city. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: '''Hisk-Hisk Priveé XXX ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. ** Pamáli: '~450.000 ** '''Uruqmbi: '~265.000 ** '''Walowasa: ~175.000 ** Nirga: '~160.000 ** '''Oroborus: '~90.000 ** '''Tamu Palu: ~50.000 ** Rural Areas: ~850.000 ** Total population: '''1.795.000 (2.040.000 ** '''Religion: , 100% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Donation: We realize that we are formely (f word) and therefore put 50% of our army on keralas border, "conquer" our own territory aso that they may get some land from us. Then the rest of the army is donated to them ** The lone king: after the donation the new king stands alone on the battle field with a single sword, ready to die for his country * Military: 'total of about 5% (89.750) 163.200 ** 30.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) ** 25.000 bowmen ** 2.470 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 7.000 Blowdarters ** 5.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 34.600 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 25.000 swordmen (14.000 have shields) ** 42.350 cavalry ** 3.000 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 640 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ** 500 large transport ships (can hold around 23 men) ** 240 Shirigunami (can hold around 140 people) ** 400 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 6 people) ** 25000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** * Events: ** Flee: alot of our people flee into keralas territory. ** Sabotage of the navy: we burn our navy down, noone shall have it. ** The new ruler: The queen realized taht they were going to die, she fled by boat to an unknown location, people where troubled and did not know who would lead them, but then a mighty man steped up, his name was Hisk-Hisk the 30th, noone belived him at first but as they saw the details he shared with old priveéan leaders they did, he tried saving his peoples and his old ally Kerala. before battle he wielded a grearsword of gold to reflect the power his house had in the country so long ago Hana: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Yamasako Shengu (born 370 BC - still alive) (350 BC - still active). ** Economy: '''spice, food, art. ** '''Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 5.000 ** '''Rural Areas: ~ 20.000 ** Total population: '''25.000 ** '''Religion: , 50% Elemetalist, 50% other Japanese religions.. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Organized Millitary: the leader of Fire monks controll the military and organize people to divisions. ** Martial Artist Division: The fire monks create the Kaen sensō which is a military division made of 750 fire styled amrtial artists using earlly versions of Naginatas and throwing daggers in usage of martial arts. * Military: '''total of 6% (1500) * '''Kaen sensō: 2 (750 each or 1500 tot) Divisions: * Kaen sensō: Fire martial arts, wielding spearswords and throwing daggers. * Navy: ''' ** 10 medium war ships (25 people) ** 15 small war ships (15 people) ** 400 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: **'Hakodate:' Hi there friend! we are a new nation and wish to trade and befriend you, would you like to aswell? * Events: ** History: monks and wealthy people from Jomoto moved into a place with a lot flowers thus the name Hana. They start as a village that rely on trade, but quickly expand into a nation as more and more people from Jomoto moves there, thus after only 25 years, the nation was stable and was getting richer for every day. The monk grand master that know how to fight like the 4 elements where elected as king, but died moving the title to his daughter that knows them aswell. ** Currency: The rich people recognize that using gold silver and coper would be a more stable currency than rice, and it is named Tsūka. ** Water Monks: they start a fishing bussiness and improve ship distances. ** Elementists: a Belief is formed by the monks that when you die, you go to the spirit world where you learn to bend your element. Children go through a martial arts test when they are 12, the best ones get the chance to be teached martial arts by elders which is a honor. ** Southern expansion: After the capital is created we move south to expand our territory and if we find some peoples we celebrate them before claiming the territory and giving all of them citizenship. Kingdom of Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Gustav I Lionheart. Wilhelm I Lionheart * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture, fishing and trading. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 30.000 ** Doner: 6,000 ** Rural Areas: ~238,000 ** Total: 274.000 ** '''Population: 90.6% Sealandian, 1% Cymerian, 8.4% Other. ** Religion: 92.6% Sealand Paganism, 7.4% Other * Military: Conscription: 5% (13.700) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 5.000 *** Shortswordmen: 5.000 *** Bowmen: 3.693 ** Naval team: '''Total: 6.800 *** Spearmen: 2.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 2.700 *** Bowmen: 1.600 ** '''Land team: Total: 6.893 *** Spearmen: 2.500 *** Shortswordsmen: 2.300 *** Bowmen: 2.093 * Wars and Conflicts: * Expansions: ** Expansion into nothern France: We expand along the coast to the west. * Navy: 'Total of 760 ships. ** 210 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 156 trade ships ** 47 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 364 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' * '''Events: ** Conscription: Change of conscription to 5% Category:Archives